


Red

by imimmortalagain



Series: Ineffable Love [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Nail Polish, Red - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimmortalagain/pseuds/imimmortalagain
Summary: Jadzia wants to paint Kira's nails.





	Red

Kira Nerys and Jadzia Dax had been dating for a while now. Kira’s dogmatic personality had shown up in the form of refusing to try new things and that contrasted well against Jadzia’s wild and outgoing side. It was only two weeks ago that Kira had first tried Gagh. Not that really anyone blamed her, half of the meal was still living when you sat down to eat it. But no matter how unwilling Nerys seemed, Jadzia always seemed to get her to try a variety of new and unusual things. So it really wasn’t a surprise when Jadzia said: 

“I’d like to paint your nails.” 

“You want to what?” Nerys asked. Her and Jadzia were sitting on the bed in Jadzia’s quarters. 

“Paint your nails.” Jadzia repeated, holding up nail polish that she was using to finish her own nails. 

“Why? We’ll have to take it off before we go back on duty.” Nerys says dismissively. 

“You’re missing the point,” She replies, shaking her head and continuing to paint her nails blue. 

“What point?” Nerys asks.

“It’s not about only getting to wear them for so long, it’s about making yourself look nice and fancy.”

Nerys gave Jadzia a skeptical look and in return Jadzia gave her large puppy dog eyes and a large smile. She had finished painting her own nails and were waiting for them to dry. 

“Fine, but only this once.” Nerys said giving. 

“Yes!” Jadzia said excitedly, “You won’t be disappointed.” 

While Jadzia’s nails were drying she and Nerys looked for a beautiful color.

“You want me to wear pink? Do I look like a pink person to you?” Nerys asked in large disbelief.

“No, you look like a pale one.” Jadzia deadpanned. 

“You know that’s not what I meant.” Jadzia continued to shuffle through the nail paint, looking for the one that was right for Nerys. After some time she held up a deep purple one. 

“What about this?” 

“I’m not a flower, I don’t need to look like one, pinks and purples.” Nerys replied with a roll of the eyes, “What about red?” 

“I’ve seen red flowers.” Jadzia replies with the nod to the side. She looks through the nail polish box and after some time she finally held up a red bottle, “How’s this?”

Nerys took the polish in her hand and examined it. It was a vivid, blood-like red. She pulled it away from her face and held it next to her nails. Without a word she handed the nail polish back and nodded her head. 

A pleasant silence filled the air as Jadzia pulled the brush out and brushed the red paint onto her nails. 

Nerys would never admit it, not in a million years, that the only reason she had agreed to have her nails done was because of Jadzia. That the excitement and pure happiness on Jadzia’s face was the only reason she agreed to the illogical act putting a colorful paint onto her nails. The way Jadzia smiled while she painted her nails, the way she was so proud of herself when she had finished. Jadzia’s pride, happiness and excitement was red. 

“See, you look so beautiful with your nails done.” Jadzia said with the widest smile. She still had Nerys’ hand in hers. 

Nerys nodded looking at the nails before looking back up to Jadzia, “I love you.” Nerys said. 

And that love was red. 


End file.
